テンプレート:Infobox Item/dev
= Template = For more specialized information please refer to the }}| legendary = gold | incomparable = cyan | rare = purple | uncommon = yellow | common | #default = white }};"> }}} |- }| Bind On } }} }| Unique }} |- }| colspan="2" Dye: } }} |- }| colspan="2" class="lightgray" Consumed on Use }} |- }| colspan="2" class="lightgray" Cannot Be Destroyed}} |- }| colspan="2" Decoration Category: } }} |- }| colspan="2" Cosmetic }} |- }| colspan="2" } }} |- }| colspan="2" } }} |- }| colspan="2" } }} |- }| colspan="2" class="khaki" } Armour }} |- }| colspan="2" } } }} |- }| class="yellow" } DPS }} }| } Speed }} |- }| colspan="2" } }} |- }| colspan="2" class="lightgreen" } }} |- } } }| colspan="2" class="darkgreen" }} |- } } }| colspan="2" class="darkgreen" On Use: }} |- }| colspan="2" class="lightgreen" } }} |- }| colspan="2" class="darkgreen" Duration: } }} |- }| colspan="2" class="darkgreen" } Range }} |- }| colspan="2" class="darkgreen" Cooldown: } }} |- } } } } }| }} |- }| colspan="2" }Durability: } }} |- }| colspan="2" class="red" Requires } }} |- }| colspan="2" class="red" Requires: } ( }) }} |- }| colspan="2" class="red" Requires: } }} |- }| colspan="2" class="red" Race: } }} |- }| colspan="2" class="red" Minimum Level } }} |- }| colspan="2" class="red" Minimum Rank: } }} |- }| colspan="2" class="red" Requires: } }} |- }| colspan="2" class="red" Class: } }} |- }| colspan="2" class="khaki" } }} |- }| }| }}}| | | colspan="2" Worth: }| } }} |s= }| } }} |c= }| } }} }} }} |- }| }| }}}| | | colspan="2" Vendor Price: }| } }} |s= }| } }} |c= }| } }} }} }} |} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | Back | Bracelet | Chest | Ear | Feet | Finger | Hand | Head | Legs | Neck | Pocket | Ranged | Shoulder | Tool | Wrist = | Shields | shields | Shield | shield = | Main hand | main hand | main Hand | main-hand | Main-Hand | main-Hand = | Off hand | off hand | Off Hand | off Hand | off-hand | Off-Hand | off-Hand = }} } | legendary |Legendary = | incomparable |Incomparable = | rare | Rare = | uncommon | Uncommon = | common |Common | #default = }} This template is for game items. All items will be assigned the "Items" category but additional categories may be assigned with the category parameters. The more appropriate categories that are used the easier it will be to locate sets of items. Refer to the for category naming conventions. Usage } category | cosmetic = adds an item to the Category:Outfits | type = One-handed Sword, Two-handed Axe, etc | slot = Tool, Main hand, etc Use to separate multiple slots | off-hand = Off-hand | armour = Armour Value:.... | damage = Damage range | dmgtype = Damage type | dps = Damage Per Second | speed = Weapon Speed: | extradamage = Extra damage to ... | ability = (green text) Hit chance increases, adds to Might, etc | on-use-effect = (green text) desription of an "on use" effect | duration = how long the effect lasts... 10s, 10m, 30m, etc... | use-effect-range= range of "on use" effect | cooldown = Cooldown: 10 s... | durability = Durability: "100 / 100" | durability-rank = Durability: Brittle, Normal (normally light blue text) | characteristic = Requires Characteristic/trait: Lute Use | profession = Requires: profession (for recipes) | proficiency = Required proficiency: | virtue = Required Virtue, Rank X | race = required race (for reputation racial traits) | level = Minimum Level: value...... | rank = Minimum Rank: X (for PvMP Items) | faction = required faction and standing | class-item = class required to use that item | description = Description: yada yada yada (white text after worth) | worth-g = Gold \ | worth-s = Silver - Sell Price of an Item | worth-c = Copper / | vendor-g = Gold \ | vendor-s = Silver - Price of an Item at Vendor | vendor-c = Copper / }} All fields, except 'name' are optional. You can use to force a line break on a field. | main-category = | second-category = | third-category = | fourth-category = | quality = | image = -icon.png | bind = | unique = | dye = | consumed = | indestructible = | decoration-slot = | cosmetic = | type = | slot = | off-hand = | armour = | damage = | dmgtype = | dps = | speed = | extradamage = | ability = | on-use-effect = | duration = | use-effect-range= | cooldown = | durability = | durability-rank = | characteristic = | profession = | proficiency = | virtue = | race = | level = | rank = | faction = | class-item = | description = | worth-g = | worth-s = | worth-c = | vendor-g = | vendor-s = | vendor-c = }}